Serenade
by Alouscrie
Summary: When Nanoha begins getting close to a boy, Fate gets desperate and turns to Hayate for help. Slightly OOC, as it would probably never happen in canon.


I do not own Nanoha or any of the related characters.

"When We Dance" is a song by Sting, and is not mine either.

----------

_A nice dinner and a movie afterward……Eikou-chan is going all out tonight. _

Eikou held the door as Nanoha entered the restaurant. A third year at her high school, he was two years older than Nanoha, and stood three inches taller. He wore his dark brown hair short in an attempt to keep it from curling at the tips, but couldn't often control it, to his endless regret. Today he wore dark slacks and a matching sport jacket instead of his usual beaten-up coat he often wore over his uniform. His face was plain, but his eyes were soft and expressive, often betraying his cool façade.

"Wow, it's beautiful here!" Nanoha exclaimed, spinning to take in the whole of the establishment. The walls were dark lacquered wood paneling, and were covered in fine paintings from several well-known artists of the last three eras. The tables were all lit by a wrought-iron overhanging lamp and two candles, and the tablecloths were a dark material that seemed to shimmer in the light. Half of the tables were empty, and the majority of those patrons that were visible seemed to be large groups of students or elderly couples enjoying their afternoon.

Nanoha stopped spinning and looked at Eikou, who seemed to be admiring her dress. "Do you like it?" she asked, lifting the hem slightly to show off her black dress shoes. The dress was a simple white cotton affair with a thick trim and conservative neckline. Over it, she wore a light grey cotton coat—the nicest coat she had that came close to matching the dress, but too light for the season.

"Shall we sit down?" Eikou asked, coughing to cover up his blush. He reached toward Nanoha, taking the girl's hand gently and leading her to an open table near the balcony. A basket of bread was placed on the table, and two glasses of water were brought out as the two got comfortable and began to read heir menus.

A sultry, pleasantly accented voice from behind them said, "I thought that that was you."

"Hayate, what are you doing here?" A quick glance around the room told the seated girl that Hayate was alone, an unusual occurrence. Hayate wore a simple, knee-length black dress that accented her figure and hugged her hips, a well as a lovely silver pendant with a matching hairpin. I would love to see her try and fight in that, Nanoha thought with a smile.

"It's quite lovely outside," the brunette smiled coyly, brushing her hair back behind her ear. "Why don't you take a quick look?"

Nanoha opened her mouth to respond, but something in the girl's shining blue eyes dissolved any thoughts of resisting. Around her, the room quieted as patrons at the nearby tables picked up on some hidden vibes and attempted to discretely listen in on the conversation. Shy with the sudden attention, Nanoha smiled nervously at her date. "Ne, Eikou-chan, I'll be right back, ok?"

Irritation flashed in the boy's hazel eyes as he started to stand, "Shall I…."

Hayate pushed the boy down in his chair and pulled up her own to the right of him, settling down with her arm across his chest. "I'll keep Eikou-kun company while you look, alright?" Flashing her most dazzling smile, Hayate turned to the startled boy and began to converse. "So, I hear you're into sports? What do you…."

Nahona blinked in confusion, turning away from the table and looking out through the ornate, iron-shod glass doors. Outside, a light layer of snow covered the balcony, and the sky was overcast, promising more to come.

At a table near where she was standing, several young girls were giggling and peering out the balcony, attempting to see what was happening.

"Hurry, Nanoha-chan!" Hayate waved at her friend, using her right arm to hold the anxious boy in his seat. "We'll be right here waiting for you to get back. Here, have some bread, Eikou-kun." The boy sighed and slumped in his chair, arms hanging limply over the smooth armrests.

Nanoha bit her lip to hold back a smile, glad that her date could not see her face. She walked past the prying girls and open the balcony door, shivering slightly at the sudden temperature change. Outside, the air was still and the day, quiet.

"Nanoha…?" a soft, husky voice from below called out uncertainly. Surprised by the sound of her friend's voice, Nanoha leaned over the balcony railing and peered down into the street below.

Fate stood directly below her, wearing a thin jacket and dark slacks. Her long, satiny blonde hair was done up in pink ribbons—the same that Nanoha had given her all those years ago, and her burgundy eyes bore an intense expression that Nanoha could not recall having seen before. Behind her, Hayate's guardian knights stood in a semi-circle, each holding an instrument and bracing themselves against the chill. Vita's face shone red from exertion, matching her hair as she shouldered the strap of her guitar. Signum plucked a set of practice chords on her bass guitar, and stood at attention as Shamal stood at a keyboard, smiling up cheerfully at the balcony. Zafira, dressed in a dark blue sweat suit and wearing a large blue knit wool cap down over his ears, stood with a drum kit in front of him, making last second-adjustments.

"Fate-chan….I don't…..what is this?"

"I……." Fate blushed and looked down at her shoes, clasping her hands in front of her. "I need you to give me a few minutes, please!"

"Are you ready, Testarossa?" Signum queried, fixing the blonde with her cool, relaxed gaze.

"Yeah, lets get this over with," Vita mumbled, toying uncomfortably with her guitar as she glanced toward the restaurant. Zafira sat at his kit and took up his drumsticks, silently signaling his readiness with a nod.

"Mm."

The four knights nodded together and began to play, ignoring the cheers and hoots from the restaurant behind Nanoha. The brunette continued to watch her friend below, who was still staring down. Suddenly, the young girl's voice rang out in the street, soft and melodic, yet carried by a hidden strength.

"If he loved you

Like I love you

I would walk away in shame

I'd move town

I'd change my name"

"Fate-chan…?" Nanoha began to speak, but stopped when the blonde looked up and opened her eyes, fixing her with those mysterious, beautiful orbs.

"When he watches you

When he counts to buy your soul

On your hand his golden rings

Like he owns a bird that sings"

Nanoha could feel herself slipping away from the restaurant; away from the giggling schoolgirls and the whispering clientele staring out the windows and straining to hear. The music flowed past her, cutting her off from the world, drawing her into those molten pools that so consumed her.

"When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings"

"Angel…." Nanoha whispered softly, placing both of her hands on the railing in an effort to steady herself. Her hands began to ache from the cold, but she barely noticed as she lost herself in the melody.

"The priest has said my soul's salvation

Is in the balance of the angels

And underneath the wheels of passion

I keep the faith in my fashion

When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings"

As Fate sang, the Wolkenritter behind her began to sing in harmony, providing a background that seemed to bolster the singing girl's resolve. She took two steps forward, toward the building, and reached one hand up toward her friend on the balcony. Around the group, the street was filling with people from the nearby shops, curious as to the commotion. "Is it some kind of promotion? Advertising for a TV series? Shh!"

"I'm still in love with you

I'm gonna find a place to live

Give you all I've got to give

When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings

When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings

"If I could break down these walls

And shout my name at heaven's gate

I'd take these hands

And I'd destroy the dark machineries of fate

Cathedrals are broken

Heaven's no longer above

And hellfire's a promise away

I'd still be saying

I'm still in love"

"What's going on? Hayate, what--?" Eikou began, clenching his hands together under the table.

"I'm sorry Eikou-kun," Hayate said softly, wrapping the boy's right hand in both of hers, "But this will be over soon, and then we can make plans."

"He won't love you

Like I love you

He won't care for you this way

He'll mistreat you if you stay"

In the restaurant and the street, the rumors began to fly as the crowds forming began to whisper. "I think it's a love song…..are they lesbians? Mommy, what's a lesbian? Come, Koto! We're going home!"

"Come and live with me

We'll have children of our own

I would love you more than life

If you'll come and be my wife

When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings

I'm gonna find a place to live

Give you all I've got to give

"When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings

I'm gonna love you more than life

If you will only be my wife

When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings

I'm gonna love you night and day

I'm gonna try in every way

"When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings

"I'm gonna love you more than life

If you will only be my wife

I'm gonna love you more than life

If you will only be my wife

I'm gonna love you night and day

I'm gonna try in every way"

Those in the restaurant crowded the windows and doors, straining to hear the beautiful music and see the mysterious band; remarkably, none would step outside on the balcony, leaving Nanoha alone in her reverie.

"I had a dream last night

I dreamt you were by my side

Walking with me baby

My heart was filled with pride

I had a dream last night."

The music ended, hanging on a single, clear note that echoed through the street, bringing an awed silence from the crowd. Those assembled waited impatiently, anxious to see what would happen next.

"Fate…."

The girl continued to look up at her, arm outstretched. "Nanoha…"

"Fate…"

"Nanoha!"

"Fate-chan!"

Suddenly, the brunette threw herself over the railing, leaping down amidst a sudden flurry of disturbed snow and ice. Those assembled gasped as she fell, only to sigh in relief as she landed safely on her feet and rushed to the arms of the blonde girl before her. A cheer went up from the girls in the restaurant as they rushed out to the balcony, followed by a round of applause from those in the streets.

"Tsk, youth." An older patron commented, a slight smile on his aged face as he took his companion's hand on top of the table.

Eikou stared at the crowd gathered around him and looked down at the table in defeat. His face burned with embarrassment, both at the look he was getting from those in the restaurant, and from the shame of being rejected so publicly. "Ne, Eikou-kun?"

The boy looked up at Hayate, who was still clutching his hand. She had that same enigmatic smile on her face, and her soft blue eyes looked him over appraisingly.

"What do you think of older girls?"


End file.
